


name shame

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Когда ты не помнишь, как зовут твоего давнего коллегу, приходится рассказывать сказки. Самые разные сказки.Бета Many happy returns.





	name shame

**когда уже слишком поздно спрашивать имя человека, рядом с которым постоянно находишься, и пора бы, наконец, его запомнить, но…**

— И после этого он назвал меня… проклятие, я даже не вспомню….

Джон взглянул на него поверх кружки стаута, и Грегу его взгляд показался насмешливым. И понимающим. И…

— Гренвилл?..

— Нет, это было в среду. Сегодня четверг, а значит… Гэйбл или Гэйдж.

— Ну хоть не Гудвин, — усмехнулся Джон, но тут же нахмурился, увидев гримасу инспектора. — Что, серьёзно? Волшебник страны Оз и все дела?.. Он же прекрасно разбирается в культурном контексте! Вот в том деле, когда он…

— Да-да-да, — кисло подтвердил Грег, не желая выслушивать очередную оду «Неповторимому и Невероятному». — Разбирается. Когда это ему выгодно. Когда за счёт этого «контекста» он может блеснуть на фоне тупой публики. А когда надо запомнить моё имя — простое, односложное, распространённое имя, — он делает вид, что последовательность из четырёх букв слишком сложная для того, чтобы хранить её в голове!

— В Чертогах, — подсказал Джон, отставляя кружку с разводами пены подальше.

— С большой буквы?..

— Непременно с большой.

— Нам ещё по одной. — Парень в клетчатой рубашке исчез так же быстро, как и появился. — Если бы речь шла о ком угодно другом, я бы сказал, что он ненормальный. Но это Шерлок. Который впервые за всё существование Ярда помог нам преодолеть «потолок» раскрываемости. Почти двести лет он был на уровне двадцати пяти процентов*. Одна четверть, Джон. И это не шутка. Хотел бы я, чтобы это была она.

Джон поёрзал на стуле, сжал-разжал кулаки, подтолкнул к краю стола пустую кружку, принял полную, пожевал губами и — только когда парень удалился, ловко лавируя между столами и ширмами, а они снова остались наедине в полупустом пабе — тихо спросил:

— А сейчас?..

— Шерлок распутывает все дела, к которым прикасается, — признал Грег, разводя руками. — И если взамен мне придётся именоваться Гудвином… Так тому и быть. Хоть Глиндой**, если ему взбредёт в голову. Но есть в этом что-то неправильное. Он бурчит на Андерсона. Первый вопрос, который Шерлок мне задаёт, когда мы договариваемся об очередном сотрудничестве: будет ли там Андерсон? Всегда. Стабильно. Все четыре года, что мы работаем плечом к плечу. Они же друг друга терпеть не могут! Но при этом Шерлок помнит, как его зовут. И когда у него день рождения!

Джон в ответ закатил глаза. Да, Грег тоже прекрасно помнил тот незадавшийся с утра день, когда к нему в кабинет влетел красный от бешенства судмедэксперт. Кажется, Шерлок прислал ему что-то очень, _очень_ непристойное. Прямо на работу. В прозрачном пластиковом контейнере. Андерсон говорить о подарке отказался, а все, к кому Грег обращался за информацией, поспешно закрывали рты ладонями и начинали плакать от смеха.

Навзрыд.

— И к Донован он обращается либо по званию, либо по имени. Никакой системы, Джон. Совершенно никакой. Или я просто слишком… консервативен, чтобы её разглядеть. Я бы предположил, что он стирает из памяти имена людей, которые ему симпатизируют, но… ты. Ты не вписываешься. Тебя он помнит. Даже когда Шерлоку полгода назад дали по голове и он забыл святое — периодическую таблицу, — _тебя_ он вспомнил. Без труда. Не напрягаясь. Ещё до того, как увидел.

Жаль, что в пабе такое тусклое освещение и сегодня не транслируют никакой матч — чтобы хотя бы в отсветах экранов разглядеть, что там на лице у Джона: смущение или гордость.

— И так всегда было, — продолжает Грег, опираясь локтями о столешницу. Джон прячет улыбку в пене, и Грег, сменив любопытство на великодушие, следует его примеру. Сегодня хороший вечер.

— Эм, — неопределённо хмыкает инспектор, когда порыв холодного ночного воздуха прилетает в лицо, стоило им лишь приоткрыть дверь. — У тебя случаем нигде не завалялся номер Диммока?.. Ну да, я сегодня забирал дочку из школы, и Лиззи… случайно, получилось так… В общем, в моих контактах теперь какой-то Армагеддон. И в заметках тоже. Спецы из техотдела, конечно, всё восстановят, но на это уйдёт какое-то время. А завтра пятница, и я хотел бы разобраться с расследованием Диммока до выходных.

— Где-то был. Сейчас.

Джон роется в телефоне, не сбиваясь с шага. Грег поднимает воротник на пальто, пытаясь спрятать разгорячённое выпивкой и смехом тело от пронизывающего ветра. Кажется, Джону и так хорошо, в расстёгнутой парке и тонком свитере. Он победоносно ухмыляется и протягивает Грегу телефон с выделенным контактом.

— Инспектор Диммок, — зачитывает Грег вслух, отправляя контакт на свой телефон. — Господи, я надеюсь, что записан у тебя как-то иначе. Не так официально. Слушай, а…

— Что?

— Ничего, — мгновенно идёт на попятную Грег. — Ничего.

— Да говори уже.

— Ничего.

— Так. Обычно, когда Шерлок говорит «ничего страшного» или «неважно», это очень важно и, скорее всего, связано с уничтожением чьей-то собственности. Чаще всего — моей или миссис Хадсон. Не юли, Грег. — Джон останавливается как вкопанный. Место не очень подходящее — аккурат напротив какой-то заплёванной подворотни, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Не в ней самой, так что сойдёт. — Что ты хотел попросить, _кроме_ номера Диммока?

— Понимаешь, Лиззи почистила мои заметки, — нерешительно и издалека начинает Грег. — Там было много всего важного, да, но большую часть я отправлял на рабочую почту или в облако. Но там был один… документ…

— Холодно, Грег. Чертовски холодно. Можно короче?

— Там было записано, как Диммока зовут. Я иногда… забываю, — зажмурившись, признаётся Грег.

Секунду ничего не происходит. Инспектор приоткрывает один глаз. Джон шмыгает носом, затем в горле у него что-то булькает, он запрокидывает голову и заливается высоким, чистым смехом.

— И нечего смеяться, — нахохлившись, комментирует его хохот инспектор. — Вот вообще ничего смешного.

— Ага, — легко соглашается Джон. — Ни капельки. Смешинка в глаз попала. И только.

До станции метро они идут молча и расходятся, спускаясь на разные ветки.

Утром Грег осоловелым взглядом сверлит экран телефона, где светится уведомление о принятом сообщении. Начальные строки сбивают с толку, однако уже через несколько секунд морщинка между бровями разглаживается и Грег закрывает руками лицо, бессвязно чертыхаясь.

— Позёр, — наконец бросает он, набирая ответное « _Спасибо. ГЛ_ ».

***

« _Надеюсь, Грир, вчерашним вечером вы не перешли со слабоалкогольных продуктов брожения ячменного солода на более концентрированные напитки того же происхождения. Вы всегда казались мне несколько скучным, но благоразумным. В отличие от моего соседа. У Джона всё ещё сохраняются некоторые проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве. На всякий случай я тщательно задокументировал принятую им дозу и полученные эффекты. В назидание. ШХ._

_P.S. Таблица корреляции дозы, скорости поглощения виски и расторможенности нервной системы Джона — в первом документе. Наверное, в течение пяти минут пришлю расчёты для вашего возраста и веса. Скучно._

_P.P.S. Досье инспектора Диммока прикрепляю тоже_ ».

**Author's Note:**

> * Именно это утверждает Питер Акройд. С меня взятки гладки.  
> ** Глинда из «Волшебника страны Оз» — это «наша» Стелла из «Волшебника Изумрудного города», добрая волшебница. В пересказе Волкова злые ведьмы Запада и Востока именовались Гингемой и Бастиндой, но, раз у нас тут страна Оз, из персонажей на Г в нашем распоряжении только Гудвин и Глинда.
> 
> У имён Грегори, Грег, Грир и Гриир одно и то же значение — «осторожный, бдительный».


End file.
